Once in a lifetime
by Cartoonnetworkfanman02212
Summary: At a party, Mordecai gets sucked into another one of Rigby's dares. Will the dare be what Mordecai needs to ignite the spark between him and Margaret?, Or will it dowse any hopes of them falling for eachother. Mainly MxM. Rated M due to possible lemons and adult themes later on.
1. Chapter 1:The Party

**Authors note: this is my first fanfic so don't be hating my style! All types of reviews welcome**

**Chapter 1:The Party**

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! Hey fives, you know who else likes sweet party's, MY MOM, YA" Mordecai glared at muscleman as the fat green man danced around with his shirt off. "Duuuuuude, have you like, ever noticed that like, chocolate looks like poo?" Mordecai sighed as he turned around to see just who it was this time. To his surprise, it was Rigby, probably the most stoned Mordecai had ever seen him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN, WHAT IF BENSON SEES YOU!" Mordecai glanced around the room, just to make sure their boss wasn't right behind them. "Don't worry man, Benson's probably still in his office with Audrey, for some weird reason they've been in there all night." Right when Mordecai was about to point out what they obviously were doing, Rigby snapped his fingers. "Oh I know, Benson's fucking Audrey in the office!" Mordecai face-palmed after hearing his friend say that out loud. Rigby smiled deviously. "Speaking of which, do you fancy a wager?" . "NO WAY DUDE, remember the last time I made a bet with you and muscle man, I almost DIED, so HELL NO!" Mordecai looked at Margaret lovingly. "Besides, why would I want to risk losing my chance at a goddess like her?" Rigby pouted. "Fine then pussy, I guess I'll just go and see if Muscle Man wants to win 60 dollars. Mordecai almost drooled at thinking of having 60 dollars, and it had to be a really easy thing to do to, because Muscle Man was always stoned. "Well, maybe I could do a little wager, but NO wagers with diapers or having to kiss Margaret, I learned my lesson before." Mordecai shivered as he remembered for the second time that night the horrible bet he made with Muscle Man. "Ok, I can work with that!" Mordecai then realized how many loopholes he had left for Rigby to go through. "SHIT, you're gonna make this suck aren't you?" Rigby shrugged innocently. "What made you think that?" Mordecai just resorted to punching Rigby's mute button, (or in his case, Rigby's stomach) "Besides, If you pussy out you'l-UGH!" Rigby stopped talking when his mute button was smashed, HARD. "Just shut up already and tell me the wager!" Mordecai tapped his foot impatiently. Rigby rubbed his stomach. "It's simple dude, all you have to do, is ask Margaret out tonight, and if you do, I give you 60 bucks, but if you don't, you have to wear a sign around your neck for a week that says, and I quote, "I like to hump kids, keep your children away if they like their virginity!" Rigby guffawed at his apparently full proof plan for Mordecai's doom. "Dude this is like the same bet as before, but a tad better stakes, I'm not shaking on it unless you sweeten the deal." Rigby waved his arms in the air. "UGH FIIINNEEE! If you do it I'll throw in another 10 bucks and my nicest video game controller, now if that isn't a high stake, I don't know what is!" Mordecai thought about it for a second. "Welllll, I guess my answer will probably be..."

**CLIFFHANGER, DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUU! Yaaa- Oh shit, apparently it's for the best if I just reveal the answer, because the reader will be, 'wanting more', (according to this stupid guy sitting next to me) Rigby: HEY NO ONE GIVES A FLYING SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK, TELL THEM THE ANSWER MAN!**

"Yes, but I get until midnight, deal?" "Deal" Both friends shook hands.

**THERE, U HAPPY RIGBY, THERE'S YOUR FUCKING ANSWER!**

**Peace peeps**


	2. Chapter 2:The Dare

**Authors note: I love the review someone gave me, keep 'em coming! To the unnamed reviewer, I know that in the show Mordecai and Rigby are goofy, but in my story the characters swear, and some use drugs, (I think the only drug will be pot, not sure though.) I reread what the first chapter said, I will try to lower some of the swearing. But anyway, let's be on with the story!**

**Chapter 2:The Dare**

Mordecai looked himself in the eyes one more time in the bathroom mirror. "You can do this." He walked out of the bathroom and walked into the fray of the party. "Hey sexy you wanna fool around?!" Mordecai turned to see a drunk blond staggering toward him. Not even wanting to be involved, Mordecai took off running into the crowd. After about ten steps, Mordecai found himself in a crash collision with another running person, both going too fast to stop. "AAAAAAAA!" Both people crashed into each other, resulting in two people lying on the floor rubbing their heads. When Mordecai sat up and groaned, then was shocked to see who he had ran into. "Margaret?! Why were you running?!" Mordecai stood and helped his crush to her feet. "I could ask you the same question!" Margaret dusted herself off and looked around. "What are you looking for?" Mordecai tried to see what direction she was looking in so he could get a look. "Some random guy drunk off his ass came barreling at me, asking if he could take me out to a, 'all you can eat breadstick' joint, at his apartment, sickos like that are why most men disgust me, he was probably dared by a friend too!" Margaret shook her head in disgust. "The same thing happened to me, but this chick just walked up to me and asked if I wanted to fool around, so I just ran." Mordecai, realizing that he was on a roll, popped the question. "Hey Margaret, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go to a movie with me, maybe this saturday?" He held his breath. "Sure! But if I find out this is a dare, I will slap you so fast you won't know what happened!" Mordecai nodded his head. "I understand you completely, so how about 8'oclock?" Margaret nodded approvingly. "Sure, see you on saturday!" Margaret walked away, with Mordecai too shocked to speak. "GUESS WHAT BITCH!" Mordecai yelled into his room when he ran upstairs. "Uggggggh WHAAT!" Mordecai looked at his less-stoned friend and decided to ignore the attitude. "Guess who's got a date on saturday?! THIS GUY!" Rigby stood slack-jawed. "Oh shit dude I was so stoned I forgot about the bet, I can't believe you actually did it! Now I owe Muscle Man SOOOOOO much money!" Rigby realized how much money he had bet Mordecai. "AWWWWWWWWW FUUUUUCKKKK!" Rigby grumbled as he searched his side of the room for the money he needed for the next day to pay his friends. "You know Rigby, I think saturday is going to be a good day."

**So how did you viewers like this chapter?I keep on trying to make the chapters longer, but I can only type on my IPod at night, and a man needs his sleep right? So review and give as many ideas as you can. Starting a contest! Anyone wanting their own OC in the story needs to put the description of the character in a review and whichever ones I think are the best two will be in the story. Ends on February 8th, which is this saturday, Good luck to all who try to win! This is Fanman, signing off and ready to get some z's!**


	3. Posting Issues

**I'm sorry to the few people actually reading this story. I can not post for now because my Ipod is acting wierd and my Iphone can't type these storys for some reason. I don't know when I will** **be able to resume typing, I'm using a friends laptop to type this for now, hope I can get my Ipod fixed!**


End file.
